Island Rescue
by Moonview
Summary: Third installment of the Predacon Park series. Ratchet, Megatron, and Optimus return to the island after they're convinced it's just a fly by, but it's not. Seaspray and Duststorm are out to rescue their daughers, and they need these expert's help and trained predacon protection if they want to find the girls and get out alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Jurassic Park.**

Off the coast of an island a boat was riding in the _Sea of Rust._ Three femmes, and their uncle were strapped to a parachute that was tied to a boat. "Get us as close as you can," the mech said to the captain.

"Alright," the capitan said, "but not too close. You don't wanna be eaten."

The parachute lifted as high as it could go in the air, making the group soar. "This is amazing," the purple femme said.

"See anything yet?" the blue one asked her uncle.

"Nothing yet," he said holding a video camera.

Down below the boat went through some dense fog. All the parachute riders felt was the rope being jerked. "What was that?" the pink one asked.

"Not sure," the uncle said.

Looking down they see the boat come out of the fog, but it was torn up and empty, energon splattering parts of it. Looking ahead they see it heading for some rocks. Quickly thinking they unlatched the parachute from the unmanned boat, and flew towards the island.

-.-

A young green and black femme sat down playing with predacon toys, Ratchet sat next to the young femme in a back yard of a large house, trying to explain the difference between herbivores and carnivores to his six year old cousin. "Ratch," Shade said holding her two month old sparkling, "she's six wait till she's eight."

"Fine," he said.

"Shade," a femme said.

"Yes?" Shade turned balancing the blue and green femmeling on her hip.

"The publishers want to discuss the next chapter of your book," she said.

Shade nodded, and turned to Thunderwing as he walked up. "Hey honey," she gave him a quick kiss before he took little Oceana from her.

"How's my little seeker?" he asked.

"Sire," Nightshade said walking up with her toys. "Ratchet showed me the difference between a herbivore and a carnivore." She held up the respective toys as she named them.

"Well that's great!" he said. "Thanks Ratchet."

"No problem," the young doctor told his uncle.

-.-

"What you working on now?" Shhade asked her nephew.

"Same old trama patents," Ratchet said, "and I only need to go when I'm called in."

"Anything with Predacons?"

"I go study the guys' predacons, but I also look at raptors every now and then," he said grabbing a glass of energon. "Remember the sounds they made?"

"I've dealt with them twice, which is two times too much," Shade said. "I really try not to."

"Well turns out you were right on how smart they are, since I'm your nephew, I've gotten called on a few skeleton execrations, and turns out they have a large resonating chamber," Ratchet said.

"They can talk to each other, work as a team," Shade said in surprise.

"They're some of the smartest animals that ever lived."

-.-

Ratchet stood in front of an auditorium giving off the new discoveries on raptor intelligence. "Any questions?" he said finishing his lecture. Every servo in the room was raised. "Any question at doesn't deal with Predacon Park, or the Iacon port incident that I did not witness?" Most servos lowered, but one mech stood up. "Yes?"

"My question relates to Predacon Park a little bit, but how well did you view the Raptor's intelligence? And was it there you got the clue on how smart they were?" he asked.

"I got to meet the brunt end of that intelligence, they systematically attacked the fences of their cage, found out how to open doors, and I saw them communicate with one another. As for your other question, this was something my aunt, Dr. Shade, was speculating on since before I was even interested in paleontology, but it did help in my investigation of confirming it," Ratchet answered.

"Would you go back to study them if you had the opportunity?" a femme asked.

"Not even Primus himself could get me back on those islands," Ratchet said.

-.-

"Skyfire," a mech asked.

"Yea?" a blue femme with red and yellow streaks asked.

"Can you help me, I don't think I'm doing this right," the new mech said.

"You're doing fairly well, but try the dentabrush instead," she stated.

"Skyfire," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet," she said running to him. The model's all ready. Going into a tent, she picked up the model of the piece that gave raptors such a complex sound system. "I ran the prototype that makes models of any different part of the skull," she said, "I give you the velociraptor resonating chamber." Blowing into it, it the sound of the velociraptor came out.

"Great job," he said holding it.

"Dr. Ratchet?"

Turning around Ratchet was greeted by a blue mech. "Seaspray," the mech said handing him his card.

"You're an enforcer, what can I do for you sir?" Ratchet asked. "Are we doing something wrong?"

"No," Seaspray said. "The thing is my sparkmate and I have a proposition for you, and we'd like to have dinner to discuss it with you."

"Dinner? Over what?" Megatron asked walking up a fully grown Predaking behind him.

"Oh, sir," Seaspray said with a salute. "You don't need to bother yourself with this."

"I'd personally like to see what this venture is," the nineteen year old said. "We'd love to come. My place six?"

"Whatever works for you," Seaspray said.

"Fine," Ratchet growled.

-.-

Ratchet sat a large table with Optimus, Megatron, Skyfire, and they were waiting on the couple. "Where's Sentinel?" Ratchet asked.

"In some meeting at Crystal City," the sixteen year old, next Prime said.

"Sorry we're late," Seaspray said walking in.

"No problem," Optimus said.

"This is my Sparkmate, Duststorm," he gestured to the pink and purple femme next to him.

"You see it's our anniversary, and we're going to charter a hovercraft to fly us over the Predacon islands, and we'd like you to be our expert for the trip," Seaspray said.

"There's mechs that are more qualified than I am," Ratchet argued.

"Actually, as the nephew of Cybertron's leading predacon expert, there isn't anyone besides, her, that's more qualified than you," Optimus said rubbing Darksteel's helm.

"We wouldn't be able to fly low enough to see anything," Ratchet argued.

"Actually, since our family still owns the islands, we can give them special permission," Megatron said. "So we'll do it. We can use our private hovercraft, and we can all go over the islands."

"My lords," Duststorm said. "You don't need to come we can charter our own hovercraft."

"Nonsense," Megatron said. "Predaking and Darksteel need to see their roots, so this is the perfect opportunity to show them."

-.-

Ratchet was about ready to hit the future Lord High Protector upside the helm with a wrench, for dragging him and Skyfire into this. Looking out the window, he sees Predaking and Darksteel flying behind them, since they were too big to fit in the hovercraft now.

"We're almost there," Seaspray said coming back from the cockpit.

The ship flew over the island, herds of predacons running across the fields. "If you look out to your left you can see a herd of Brachiosaurs grazing in the trees there, and Predaking eating something," Ratchet said.

"Can you see anything?" Seaspray asked the poilet.

"Not yet sir," he answered.

"If you look to your right, you'll see a herd of triceratops, and Darksteel, also eating something" Ratchet said.

"Seaspray," the piolet said. "There's a landing strip up ahead, you want us to bring her down?"

"No, do a circle around the island first, then land," he answered.

"Wait, we can't land here," Optimus said, remembering last time he was on one of these islands.

"We can explain," the couple said.

"Yes, please explain," Megatron said looking rather furious. But then looked surprised when the hovercraft landed.

They all got out and began loading weapons, Duststorm was shouting names into the trees.

"Duststrom! That's a terrible idea!" Ratchet shouted.

"What?" she shouted back revealing the fact that she was holding a megaphone.

"That's a terrible idea!" the three tha had been here before shouted. It was then a roar reached them.

"T-rex?" Skyfire asked.

"Bigger," Ratchet said.

"RUN!" three of the four armed mechs shouted running into the plane the others fallowing.

"What about the other guy?" Optimus asked as the fast hoovercraft began to move.

"He's a pro he can handle himself!" one mech said.

The mech ran in front of the craft, waving his arms. Opening the window Megatron whistled, and Predaking flew next to them. "Predaking, fetch!" he said pointing at the fourteen year old mech. The dragon predacon nodded and flew towards him opening his front claws to grab him.

The mech looked relieved, but then panicked as a huge silver Spinosaurus ran after the mech. The mech ran to the flying predacon, who grabbed him and barely lifed him out of the way. The larger ground predacon tried biting Predaking's tail, but Darksteel shot a fire blast at it. Roaring in pain and anger, the Spinosaurus stood taller, it's spine hitting the hovercraft. The craft was knocked out of the sky, and fell in a tree.

Everyone groaned as they sat up. "Is anyone severely injured?" Ratchet asked.

"No."

"Just a few dents."

"I'm fine.

"I have a cut."

"Does being traumatized count?"

"Why did I let you all drag me into this?"

"At least we're safe."

Optimus got up and opened the door, looking down he sees they're in a tree. "I hate trees," the young Prime muttered.

A second after he closed the door the plane shook. "What was that?" Seaspray asked.

"AHHHHHH!" Duststorm screamed as she saw the optic of the Spinosaurus looking in. Everyone looked where she was looking, but saw nothing.

A split second later, the front of the plane was ripped off. Screaming the piolets moved further back, but the one holding the satellite comm was eaten. They all ran to the back of the hovercraft, sending it falling out of the tree. "This is why I hate trees," Optimus said, when they were on the ground.

After a moment they thought it was gone, but then the craft bean rolling. They were all screaming and crying out in pain, as they were bounced around inside the craft. It stopped when they ran into a tree. Seeing the beast approach, Duststorm tried running, but was held back by Optimus, who knew better.

It was then it started to crush the craft. After the windows shattered, it started ripping into it. Thankfully they all managed to get out and avoid the snapping jaws. They ran into an open area, when Megatron spotted an area of dense forest next to them. "This way!" he yelled, and they all ran.

After a bit they stopped. "I think we lost it," Ratchet said. Two familiar cries sounded, and Darksteel landed, as did Predaking, setting down the mech he grabbed. They began walking when they stumbled upon a carcass. "Don't worry it's dead." It was then the t-rex reared its ugly muzzle again. "No one move," Ratchet said.

It roared and everyone, but the three with experience and the predacons ran. Looking behind them they saw this and ran as well. The rex chasing after. They got to a small clearing, where the Spinosaurus stood. Ratchet fell in between a few logs, screaming as the t-rex stepped over him, and onto the logs. Looking up he sees the two fighting.

The t-rex had the Spinosaurus in its jaw, but it wiggled out. Swiping its huge claws, the Spino left huge claw marks on the t-rex. Using the distraction, the Spino locked its larger jaws around the t-rex's neck, it twisted, snapping it. They ran away, Ratchet barely avoiding being crushed by a dead t-rex.

-.-

"It's time you explained, Seaspray," Megatron snarled. Predaking growling behind him.

"We came looking for our daughters," Seaspray said. Their uncle took them boating here, and they haven't been heard of since," Seaspray sighed.

"No one was willing to help us," Duststorm said. "Until we met them." She gestured to the men they were with. "They told us to get someone who knows the island."

"We didn't tell you to kidnap three of them!" one mech, Tectonic, said.

"How long have they been missing?" Optimus asked.

"Almost eight weeks, now," Seaspray said.

"Skyfire, go back to the plain salvage what you can, then we'll head for the beach," Megatron ordered.

"We aren't leaving without our daughters!" Duststorm said.

"You have two options. One: you go search on your own. Two: stay with us," Megatron said. "Either way the odds of getting off this island are slim."

-.-

They all were salvaging what they could from the wreck. Skyfire was taking photos of the foot prints. "A spinosaurus," Ratchet said kneeling next to her. "Not much is known on these."

"So we're dealing with an animal we don't have much info on?" Megatron said looking concerned.

"Correct, we know more about your predacons, than we do on these," Ratchet said.

"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I don't own anything other than my OCs.**

They walked through the forest, Duststorm calling out her daughters' names. "Dust be quiet," Seaspray said.

"Why should I?" she growled.

"Cause our experts say that's a terrible idea," he said.

"We should split up," she said.

"They said that was also a bad idea," he said.

"Why should we listen to them!? They aren't trying to find our daughters!" she snapped.

"Cause they're the experts!" Seaspray snapped silencing her.

A little further ahead the found a parachute, dangling from a tree. Looking around they found three empty life vests, small enough for the girls. "Guys," Tectonic called holding a camera.

"That's my camera," Duststorm said.

Turning on the camera they watched the video. And saw that the three femmes managed to get out of the tree before the camera turned off.

"The parachute looks intact, it could come in handy for signaling a hovercraft," Optimus said.

Megatron nodded in agreement. "I would fly back, but it's too far a trip, if the weather was the same as it is now I could make it, but otherwise…"

"Understandable," Optimus said as the two brothers began to remove the parachute.

Their actions loosened something and the body of a dead mech, fell down from the tree, tangled in the strings. It swung into Duststorm who screamed and ran off. "I'll get her," Seaspray said chasing after.

He chased her a little ways away, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry about your brother," he said.

"It's not him, it's the girls, they're out there somewhere," she said.

"We'll find them," he said, but his sparkmate's attention was on something else.

-.-

"Ratchet you should see this!" Seaspray called just as the brothers finished packing the parachute.

They all ran to see a nest, looking aroung Ratchet spotted several more nests. "Raptors," he said.

"Time to go," Megatron said, and the two predacons nodded in agreement.

-.-

"Where's Dreadfire?" Optimus asked, noticing the mech Predaking rescued wasn't with them. Going back he met him halfway. "Where were you?"

"Photographing the nests," he said zipping the camera bag.

"Alright," Prime said as they went back to the group.

Getting to a ridge they saw a building. Looking at each other they headed for it.

Walking through the main area, they saw it was mainly overgrown. Going further back they found some vending machines. Skyfire walked up to one and kicked her ped through the glass. Grabbing handfuls of energon she walked back with the others. As they went further in they found where the predacons were hatched.

"This is how you create predacons?" Duststorm asked.

"No," Optimus said. "This is how you play Primus."

Skyfire was taking photos of everything, while the others were looking around.

Duststorm, walked past a bunch of gestation chambers, stopping at one that had a yellow and blue raptor head in it. She got closer, thinking it was dead like the others, but to her shock, its optic moved to look at her. It shot out of its hiding spot lunging at the femme. They all ran away, running into a dead end. Turning around the see the dominant female looking at them.

"I remember you," Ratchet said.

With a growl she lunged at them, they split into two groups, going into separate cages on each side. Megatron, Optimus, Ratchet, Tectonic, Skyfire, and the predacons on one side. Duststorm, and Dreadfire on the other.

She lunged at Dreafire's cage, forcing the two back into a corner, as she pushed the door. Growling in irritation she started to climb. "Push!" Duststorm yelled, trapping her as she did them.

They all bolted from their cages, but Ratchet turned around when she started releasing a patterned cry. "Primus, she's calling for help," he said in realization before catching up to the others.

They ran out of the building and into a field, scaring the herd into a stampede.

-.-

At the complex a yellow femme with blue stripes on her arms, legs, and doorwings walked out. Her ice blue optics blazing in fury. Transforming back into a raptor, she called to her pack and began the chase.

-.-

As they ran they all got separated. Tectonic in a direction no one else was going, as he kept running he stopped seeing a raptor in front of him.

-.-

Dreadfire caught up with Duststorm, Skyfire, and Seaspray. Looking down from their perch in the tree they see Tectonic lying on the ground unmoving. "He's dead," Skyfire sighed.

"No he's not," Duststorm said as she saw him move going down to help, she was stopped by her sparkmate, and Skyfire. Her peds dangling over the last branch, seeing this the raptors lunged out, trying to bite the ped, and she moved up outta reach.

"It was a trap," Skyfire said.

"They actually set up a trap?" Dreadfire asked, and got a nod in return.

Looking back at the raptors they seemed to hear something, before one reached down and snapped Tectonic's neck.

-.-

"What are you saying?" Ratchet muttered to himself, as he Megatron, Optimus, and the two predacons crouched in the grass watching the yellow velociraptor. They ducked down as the raptors looked in their direction, peaking back up, the yellow female stood in front of them. I wasn't a moment later that the other raptors surrounded them.

They all thought they were dead, until they smelled the stink bombs. Three femmes rushed through grabbing a mech's servos, dragging them in a direction while the raptors were too confused to fallow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Jurassic Park, just my OCs.**

The purple femme opened a hidden door, and climbed in, the others fallowing. Predaking and Darksteel were about to fallow, when their caretakers told them to hide in the trees.

"Thanks Elita," Optimus said to the purple femme.

"How do you know my name?" she asked pointing a blaster at him.

"Your creators, they brought us here to help them look for you," Ratchet said.

"Wait a minute," the pink femme said looking at Optimus and Megatron. "You're Optimus Prime, and you're his older brother Megatron."

"Yep," the silver mech said.

"And you are?" he asked, not sure how his brother could tell them apart.

"I'm Chroma, second oldest," the pink one said.

"Arcee, youngest," the blue femme said.

"And how old are you Elita?" Ratchet asked.

"Sixteen," she said. "Chroma's a year younger than me. Arcee's a year younger than her."

They all ate their energon in silence," all starved.

"I've counted four beds, is there someone else with you?" Ratchet asked.

"Goldenstar," Elita said. "She's my age, been here the longest, her hovercraft crashed here in a storm a few months ago. She usually goes off and does her own thing, she seems to know her way around these parts, comes back with meat sometimes too."

Ratchet picked up a vial of a strange looking liquid. "Careful," Chroma said, "t-rex."

"This is t-rex urine?" Ratchet asked astounded. She nodded. "How'd you get it?"

"You don't wanna know," she said.

"I'm back," a yellow femme with blue streaks said hopping in, a slab of meat hanging over her shoulder.

"Hey Goldenstar," Arcee said.

"Who's this?" she asked looking at their guests.

"Our ticket out of this pit," Elita said.

The yellow femme's optics widened in surprise. "I see," she said sitting down. She looked like she was going to say something, but stopped looking like she heard something. "Compies!" she stood up and slammed the entrance closed.

-.-

The other group sat in the trees, looking for some other sign of their companions. As night approached they all fell into recharge.

-.-

Goldenstar hesitantly opened the door, watching the others grab supplies. With that they all cautiously left their hiding place. Predaking and Darksteel providing protection.

Megatron walked to the nearby cliff looking at the river he spots a boat. "There's a boat down there," he said, "We need to find the others, than we can use it to get outta here."

They walked for a while longer, Megatron explaining the plan to get to the coast. "Is that a satellite comm?" Goldenstar asked suddenly.

"Our Sire has one of those!" the other femmes said excitedly. "Which way?" Goldenstar pointed and they all took off running. The others fallowing. "SIRE!"

-.-

Seaspray was walking with his group when they all stopped hearing the calls. Turning the direction they were coming from they started running towards it. "GIRLS!"

They met in the middle of a field, a fence separating the two. "How did you find us?" Seaspray asked.

"Goldenstar," Chroma said pushing her up, "she heard that stupid jingle."

"I don't have my comm though…" he said looking confused. "I-I gave it to Flash, before he was…"

The kids turned around to see the ringing Spinosaurus. "Run," Optimus said. Megatron and Optimus mounted their predacons with the femmes. Elita rode Darksteel with Optimus, and Arcee and Chroma rode Preadking with Megatron. The two took off into the sky, flying over the fence fallowing the others towards a building. Ratchet, and Goldenstar ran on the ground. Goldenstar proving to be an incredible athlete, she leapt through a small hole in the fence, Ratchet fallowing.

Stopping and looking back, they see the Spinosaurus, stuck behind the fence. But their relief was short lived, when it charged and burst through it. Ratchet, and the others on the ground transformed into their alt modes driving towards the building. Goldenstar didn't she just kept running, easily keeping up with the vehicles.

Once everyone was inside they closed the doors, using every lock. The family hugged in relief that they were together again. "You know Goldenstar," Dreadfire began flirting, "you're an amazing athlete." The yellow femme just looked at the younger mech, and snorted, stalking off.

"Hey Megatron, can I have my bag back?" Dreadfire asked.

"It's fine where it is," he grumbled.

"Give me the bag," Dreadfire said a bit more forcefully this time.

Megatron opened the bag to reveal raptor eggs to the group. "You stole raptor eggs?" Megatron asked looking beyond pissed.

"No wonder the raptors seemed more active when I was hunting yesterday," Goldenstar said.

"I took them with the best intentions," Dreadfire sighed.

"Some of the worst things have been done under the best intentions," Ratchet snapped. "Right now I don't see you as any better than the mechs that made this place."

Ratchet was about to throw the eggs out when Goldenstar spoke up. "They'll still be after us if you toss the eggs," she said. "If you leave them where they can easily find them, but other predators can't reach them, then they'll stop."

Ratchet nodded. "There's a boat docked at the river, we can use it to leave," he said as they started to make their way down the stairs.

-.-

They walked up to a foggy cage. "Careful guys," Goldenstar said. "This is the aviary, where the pteranodons and other flying predacons are kept. It's not structurally stable, our best bet across is the platform, but we'll have to go one at a time, the stairs will just give out."

"Predaking, Darksteel!" Megatron said in a commanding whisper. "Fly around us, keep any other predacons away." The two gave a nod and took off.

"I'll go first," Ratchet said. Stepping carefully, he managed to make it across. "Who's next?"

"Guess, I am," Chroma said as she walked across carefully. After her it was Duststorm, and then Arcee.

"C'mon Elita," Arcee said, when she got across.

The purple femme walked through the dense fog, watching where she stepped. The platform suddenly shook, and she gripped the railing, listening to something walked towards her. "Carrier?" she asked. "Chroma, Arcee if you two are playing a prank, it's not funny!" Instead of the response she was hoping for, a small growl came. "Darksteel? Predaking?" Instead of the two (somewhat) friendly predacons, a pteranodon was walking towards her. "Scrap! HELP!" she called out as she ran back.

The others ran towards her, to see her get carried off. Megatron transformed and flew after. "Darksteel!" Optimus said jumping onto the smaller of the two predacons. "Predaking stay with the group!"

Fallowing the predacon the best they could on the platforms, and through the dense fog. "I can't see them!" Duststorm shouted.

The predacon dropped Elita next to a nest, where a group of sparkings were hungrily waiting. Grabbing what used to be some mech's helm, she chunked it at them, before she jumped to another rock platform. She managed to get to another one, before the sparklings started biting her.

Megatron swooped down and shot a few times, startling the sparklings causing them to jump off of her. Darksteel landed, and Optimus pulled Elita up onto him. "Let's go, Darksteel!" Optimus said patting his neck. The predacon got the message, 'cause a split-second later they were flying again.

"Uh..guys," Elita said looking behind them. They looked back to see a group of pteranodon flying behind them. One was about to bite Megatron, but Dreadfire kicked it, since he was using the parachute.

"Thanks," the seeker said.

"Hold on," Optimus said directing Darksteel into the oil. Megatron fallowed suit and transformed, landing next to them.

-.-

Back on the platform, the rest of the group was cornered by one of the pteranodons. And Predaking was busy setting the flying ones on fire. The platform beneath them shook, and also fell into the oil, the pteranodon trapped inside the cage.

"On the other side!" Elita shouted pointing to where Dreadfire was hanging on the cliff, struggling to get his parachute off.

"You guys get outta here, we'll get him," Ratchet said to Optimus. The young Prime nodded, and he, Seaspray, and the predacons herded all the girls, but Goldenstar, through the exit.

Dreadfire managed to unlatch himself, and saw the others running to him. He tried running, but the pterandodons kept akkacking. "RUN AWAY!" he shouted before he was pinned down, energon bubbling from where he vanished under the oil. Taking his advice the group bolted.

Goldenstar saw that the others closed the exit, trying to prevent any pteranodons from escaping. "Into the oil!" she ordered diving in, and swimming under the fence, the mechs all to gratefully faloowing her lead. Coming up on the other side they see one of the predacons hanging on the cage looking at them.

"It's not swimming under," Megatron said.

"Their wings are sensitive to oil, they get wet, they can't fly," Goldenstar smirked. Trudging through the river, they got to the boat, and set it off.

-.-

"It has just enough fuel to get to the beach," Skyfire said. "Then we'll have to set up some sort of signal." Ratchet nodded in agreement, before the two predacon experts started talking quietly. Optimus and Elita were talking as well, everyone else was just quiet, even Predaking and Darksteel.

"Look," Chroma said. Everyong turned the direction she was pointing to see herds of predacons grazing near the river banks.

They all watched in wonder, then looked up, to see Predaking and Darksteel look at them pleadingly. "Fine, you can go hunt," Megatron said, and the two shot off grabbing a pair of ostrich-looking predacons.

-.-

It was night when a familiar jingle reached Goldenstar's audios. "Listen," she said turning off the engine. They all watched the bank in fear, but it turned to relief and slight humor, when it was coming from one of the waste piles.

"Get it before it stops ringing!" Ratchet said, as he and the mechs ran to the poop piles. They pulled out the dung-covered comm, and tried getting a connection.

"Watch out!" Arcee yelled pointing to a predacon that looked like the t-rex, but was smaller, and red. It just sniffed at them, and snorted walking away looking disgusted. "Huh…"

"Can we go now?" Goldenstar asked. "I'm going to lose my oilfactory sensor."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I own nothing but my OCs.**

"We'll need to put it on its highest power to call someone, but it'll only work for that one call," Skyfire said handing Ratchet the comm.

"Guys! You need to take a look at this!" Optimus shouted. As they all looked in the oil, they saw a school of fish race by. "Must've been spooked."

"By what?" Elita asked.

"Start the engine," Goldenstar said.

"Nightshade!" Ratchet said through the comm. "It's Cousin Ratchet, can you take the phone to Aunt Shade please!"

The boat shook, as something hit it, and he dropped the comm on the deck. The spinosaurus reared up out of the oil, and everyone hid themselves in a cage in the center of the boat.

"Where's the comm?" he yelled as it began ringing again. "Aunt Shade! Send help! We're at the-!" He was cut off as the cage submerged.

The door opened and Seaspray managed to get out, before the predacon turned it to where the entrance was where it could reach in. Seeing some old construction equipment, Seaspray swam and started climbing it. "OVER HERE!" he yelled gaining the beast's attention, after it managed to give several cuts, to the smaller predacons, and the girls.

Getting to the shore, Megatron got an idea. "Predaking! Flire!" he said pointing at the oil. The predacon immeadiately fired hitting the spinosaurus. "The oil! Hit the oil!" Megatron screamed, and Predaking fired again, lighting the oil. The spino smacked into the construction piece, causing Seaspray to fall, as it ran away.

"SIRE!" the three sisters cried.

"What?"

Turning around they all see Seaspray standing next to a slightly burnt Darksteel. The family quickly rushed over and hugged him in relief.

-.-

"So who's that femme you called?" Goldenstar asked.

"My aunt," Ratchet said.

"Can she help us?" Elita asked.

"She'll probably call our Sire," Megatron said. "And he'll come and get us, again."

"Hear that?" Goldenstart asked.

"The ocean!" Chroma said.

They all began to run, but then the raptors appeared. "It's only part of the pack, the rest must be guarding the eggs," Goldenstar said.

"They want the eggs, otherwise we'd be dead by now," Ratchet said, and Goldenstar nodded.

"We need to show we aren't a threat," the yellow and blue femme said. With that they all got on their knees. A light cream femme, with gray spots, walked up, sniffing Goldenstar. The yellow and blue femme sat unmoving and unafraid as she sniffed her.

"She thinks you took the eggs," Ratchet said.

"No duh!" she retorted. "Now give me the damn eggs!" Ratchet handed her the eggs that she carefully placed in front of the raptor. At the same time Ratchet blew on his model of the raptor resonating chamber, confusing them.

The raptors began to leave, the mated pair picking up the eggs giving a barely noticeable nod to Goldenstar that she returned with a smirk. To her relief the others didn't notice.

They looked up hearing the sound of hovercrafts, running to the beach they see a mech with a megaphone. "Optimus Prime? Megatron?" he called out to them with it.

They all ran at him waving their arms and screaming "BAD IDEA!"

Several muti-terrain vehicles pulled up out of the ocean, troops pouring out of them. "Sire went overboard this time didn't he?" Megatron asked and Optimus nodded in total agreement.

They got into Sentinel's hovercraft, where the Prime was waiting for them. "He with you?" he asked pointing to Dreadfire.

"Dreadfire!" they all said happily wanting to hug the fourteen year old.

"I found your chew toy," he said to Darksteel, holding up a metal bone. The predacon happily took it in his maw, and joined Predaking in the special area for them.

"Sire," Optimus said as he sat down, "you know you went a little overboard this time right?"

"I didn't see any reason not to bring this many mechs, to _these_ islands," the older Prime said. "Last time, we barely avoided being attacked by raptors. I still remember seeing that yellow one watch us as we left."

-.-

"Look!" Arcee said. And everyone in the hovercraft, looked out the windows in shock as a group of pteranodons flew by.

"I thought I locked the door," Optimus said.

"Maybe they ripped their way out," Goldenstar said with a grin. "Or learned how to open doors. Maybe the raptors opened it for them?" she laughed.

"How did you know the raptors were guarding the eggs, when they attacked us?" Ratchet asked Goldenstar confused.

"I didn't see the dominant female," she said. "Though I don't know why she'd help guard the nest when she doesn't have a mate, and therefore no eggs to guard."

The mechs gave her a peculiar look but accepted her answer.

-.-

"How exactly did she know the dominant female didn't have a mate?" Optimus asked as they watched the three femmes, hug their island friend.

"Good question," Ratchet said also suspicious. "And why wasn't she afraid of the raptors? I saw her staring it right in the optic."

"I also saw them nod to each other," Seaspray said. This got a surprised look from the other mechs as the looked her over carefully.

"You know she looks an awful lot like the dominant female," Megatron pointed out before they went wide opticed.

Looking back at Goldenstar, they see her going to the door. As if she knew they were watching, she turned around and gave them a fanged grin. With a wink she turned and waltzed out the door into the city. "This was just too easy."

 **A/N: Well that's part three, reviews appreciated. I'm sorry for the small amount of chapters. But you have to admit, that was a cool twist right? I'm going to be doing a story on her life after she left the group. And I have a few more surprises in store for you. Hope you'll enjoy** ** _Predacon world_** **when I'm done writing it** ** _._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Predacon World finally up. Hopefully it should be longer. Sorry about it being so short, and possibly rushed. Please review.**


End file.
